


Blood Moon Aatrox / Blood Moon Evelynn

by bloodpapi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Lesbian Sex, My First Work in This Fandom, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodpapi/pseuds/bloodpapi
Summary: Born in the heart of the blood moon, Aatrox, the ancestor of all demons takes command over the seductress Evelynn. Both combining torture and pleasure to satisfy their deepest desires.
Relationships: Blood Moon Aatrox/Blood Moon Evelynn (League of Legends)
Kudos: 6





	Blood Moon Aatrox / Blood Moon Evelynn

Storming the hallways of the Palace of the Damned, Aatrox rushed through the main corridor in anger. He was returning from a meeting with the rest of his subsidiaries, one with which was filled with disappointment and disgust. Several reported battles on summoners rift in which Jhin and Akali had failed to be victorious had only worsened the Blood Moon King’s mood. On top of that, Evelynn, his mistress, had neglected to even show for the gathering of the cultists. On the surface his face remained calm and determined, but the pace of his movement and the thick veins protruding throughout his arms are what gave away his true feelings.  
As he was making his way towards his chambers, one of the palace guards approached him warily, clearly noticing the temperament of the King. He knelt before him before speaking. “Hello sire, I hope the meeting of the cultists proved to be a fortunate one.” Aatrox paused and stared at the guard. His name was Damien, and he had proved to be a worthy sentinel for Aatrox’s army. Leading several victories across many lands and several raids of villages throughout. “Some thing’s don’t always go as planned Damien, however, there are plenty more battles to come. My followers know what is expected of them, and they will bring terror upon their opponents next time.” Damien shuffled his feet, clearly, he had something to say. “Spit it out Damien,” Aatrox demanded “Time is a valuable and not to be wasted, and it you are currently doing just that.”  
His eyes widened slightly in fear and he said, “I sire would never disappoint you. Perhaps I can become a champion on the rift and prove that to you.” Aatrox looked calmly at Damien, his anger rising but not showing, yet. “The rift is a place for gods to fight amongst each other. A petty demon like yourself would not fare well against the entities of the rift. Do not be foolish.” Damien bowed but continued this ridiculous plea to his King. “But sire—” slash. Damien had no time to even react before Aatrox’s sword had severed his head. “There is no but anything. I am king, I am God and you would’ve done well to not defy my words. May your death be as painful as your meaningless words were for me.” He sheathed his sword as Damien’s body fell to the ground. He beckoned for a servant to come clean up the area, dispose of the head, the usual. Aatrox’s temper was not to be tested, and those who defied him would simply perish.  
He continued his trot towards his chambers, glancing out the tall glass windows beside him. The sky was a beautiful red, as it always was in the blood moon real. The screams of the damned burning in the everlasting fires of his kingdom, echoed loudly throughout the skies as the souls of sinful mortals screamed in pain in misery. The sound brought pleasure to his ears and his mood brightened slightly. He stopped at one window particularly to admire all he had built. He was born from the womb of the Blood Moon itself, and the sins of others gave birth to the most powerful demon ever. He was the epitome of pure evil, full of wicked and malicious intent to cause harm upon those who opposed him. However, his beautiful face and body would lead you to believe he was the most captivating angel you would ever see. His eyes were a deep gold color, a symbol of power. His Hair was long and white, with gold streaks throughout. His chest was chiseled and strong, the body of a warrior. You could not look at him without immediately noticing his beauty, despite the evil that existed in his heart.  
After finally making it to his chambers, Aatrox kicked the tall double doors open in annoyance. The room was enormous, marble floors tainted red, most likely with the blood of his victims. A fireplace constantly burned to the left side of the room. If you stared into it, you could see the souls of the damned being tortured in many gruesome ways. In the middle of the room was a canopy bed. The sheets used to cover the eyes of those not worthy to see the pleasure he inflicted on his many whores that filled the halls of the palace. And also, the punishment.  
He walked into the room to see the only one missing from the meeting of the cultists. Evelynn. Her legs were wide open on the bed, a whore in between them and one sitting on her face. Flamboyant moaning filling the room from the woman on top of the seductress. Aatrox cleared his throat, rather loudly to make himself known. All three women looked up from their play at the man standing before them. Evelynn grinned, and the other girls moved to the side of the bed, giggling and fondling each other’s breasts, tongues interlocking. One of them winked at Aatrox but his eyes were fixed on Eve, anger boiling inside him.  
He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to his face. “Do you think it is wise to go against my wishes? You missed the meeting of the cultists, and I come back to find you fucking two whores without me.” Evelynn returned a look of innocence and responded with “You have these meetings every week, only to be disappointed by the likes of Akali and Jhin. I for one like to enjoy my free time.” She licked her lips and let her hands wander to Aatrox’s cock. Grabbing it gently and beginning to rub slowly. Aatrox grabbed her by the throat and slammed her on the bed. Removing his pants and letting his girth show in full size. Beside them the girls stopped playing with each other and stood in awe of him. What a man they thought.  
Evelynn beckoned the girls toward them, reaching for the blindfolds beside the bed. Aatrox stopped her and said “Not this time. I want to look them in the eyes as I—” he stopped. Realizing he hadn’t actually decided on what he wanted from them yet. He could see Eve’s mouth pretty much slobbering at this point. He looked around the room and saw black and gold rope on the sofa. He grabbed the rope and beckoned the girls in front of him, tying both their arms and legs up. He looked to his mistress, the beautiful Evelynn and said “They’re all yours.” He sat down on the sofa, stroking his dick and as the Evelynn devoured the two girls. Their moans were replaced as screams once the demon went to work. The sounds of their flesh tearing from their bones made Aatrox laugh maniacally, still stroking his cock in immense pleasure.  
He stood up, realizing Eve’s feast was over and threw the bones in the fire. He returned to the bed to find Evelynn touching herself, covered in the blood of the two whores still. “Would you like to play my king? Now that I’m all full?” Aatrox grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him, he said “I want to taste them on you.” Evelynn grinned and opened her mouth, sliding her tongue into his. Aatrox reveled in the taste of the blood. He did not feed on human’s, but he could physically taste the pain that the women went through in their death. Evelynn reached into his mind, using her charm, making him feel the pleasure she got from consuming their bodies. His dick got even harder at the feeling. He pulled his mouth away from hers and said “I’m going to cause you immense pleasure.” He grinned, flashing his perfect teeth at her. “Then, I’m going to cause you immense pain.”  
Evelynn’s body shook in anticipation and excitement. “Do your worst, it will only excite me.” Aatrox pulled back and grabbed her aggressively by the hair, shoving her mouth on his wide cock. He heard her gasp for air as he touched the back of her throat with it. She began choking but he didn’t care, he enjoyed the rough sounds of her gagging on his cock. Eve was the perfect woman for his needs. She was submissive, but disobedient. It enticed Aatrox. Someone defiant but knew never to go too far, or risk a death full of pain and torture. He closed his eyes and to focus on the sensation. It felt so good he wanted it to never stop. But alas, in order to get true pleasure, he had to fuck her. He pulled out of her mouth and flipped her over, He could see her legs turning dark and misty, turning into her shadow form the more pleasure she received. It was the true version of this demon, and he loved it.  
He spanked her ass as hard as he could several times, hearing her moan in ecstasy. Finding the pain pleasurable. He took hold of his cock and slid it in, gentle at first but then hard and fast. The bed was shaking at the sheer force behind him pumping in and out of her. Pounding her soaking wet vagina over and over again. She was almost full shadow now, Aatrox could tell she was close to climaxing. He turned around and lifted her up in his arms, sitting her on top of his cock and fucking her hard. He gave one more good pump and she let out a loud screech, going full shadow and sinking her claws into his shoulders. “Just like that my king. Ugh, make me squeal.”  
He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her on the bed again. Lifting her legs up on his shoulders and shoving in again. Keeping his hands around her throat, he slammed his pelvis into her while watching her gasp for breath. He couldn’t help but let out a little laugh at the same time. This was punishment for defying him. What was even better was that Eve enjoyed this punishment, meaning he had free reign to be as rough as he wanted. The ultimate whore.  
“You’re such a slut. No matter how many times you disobey me, I can’t help but fuck you over and over again.” He pulled out as he said this, cumming all over her massive breasts, with Eve turning back into her normal form. “You are correct my lord. I am a dirty slut, but I’m a filthy slut for you.” Evelynn got off the bed and began walking towards the shower.  
“You would do well to remember that, Now are you joining me or not?”  
Aatrox stood up and followed her towards the shower.


End file.
